Un escape Una salida para tanto sufrimiento
by Mena123
Summary: A veces cuando sentimos que todo esta perdido, que nada parece tener sentido, es cuando Kami se apiada de nosotros y nos envía a un Ángel... o mejor dicho un Ángel convertido en Demonio


**Los personajes de este fan-fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, utilizados solamente para el fin del entretenimiento… Mena123**

 ** _Hola mis queridos amigos ¿Cómo esta? Realemte espero que bien, hoy he venido a ustedes con este pequeño one shot, espero que sea de su agrado nos leemos al finalizar el mismo…Mena_**

 **Un escape…Una salida para tanto sufrimiento**

 _Las gotas de lluvia salpicaban su hermoso vestido rosa, Rin corría desesperada por las calles inundadas de Tokio. A la lejanía se escuchaba como alguien la llamaba a gritos, tratando de explicar algo que ella no deseaba escuchar... De que servía saber el ¿Por qué? Si el daño ya estaba hecho ¡Su corazón había sido entregado en la ingenuidad y pureza que ella veía en ese amor y lo único que consiguió a cambio fue lastimarse!._

 _Su maquillaje había quedado arruinado por las lagrimas que caían sin parar de sus hermosos ojos avellana, su cabello antes prolijamente acomodado en un moño ahora se encontraba suelto cayendo por su espalda siendo despeinado por el frió viento que le otorgaba la noche._

 _El ruido que hacia su nombre dicho por esa persona se fue desvaneciendo cada vez más. Ni el frió, ni la lluvia, ni los autos que le tocaban la bocina por a ver cruzado mal por la calle la detenían._

 _Ya todo había perdido sentido para ella, el dolor en su cuerpo aumentaba, su pobre corazón sangraba por las heridas en los que más confiaba les habían provocado. Fijo su vista borrosa en lo que parecía ser un puente, sus ojos delinearon el río que corría agitado debido al clima._

 _Un escape, una salida, tranquilidad... Eso es lo que pudo deslumbrar en las profundidades de estas turbias aguas negras._

 _Sus tacones negros cayeron en la rocosa vereda, pensar en toda la plata y tiempo que había invertido para sorprenderlo a él hacía que el dolor en su pecho aumentara, pero no tenia que aguantar mucho más... Había otra salida_

 _Sus pies desnudos entraron en contacto con el frió del borde del puente, sus piernas temblaban, y su respiración era agitada. El viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo su cabello azabache, los murmullos de la gente comenzaron a hacerse escuchar al ver a la joven parada encima del borde del puente con la mirada perdida en las profundas aguas del río._

 _Las lágrimas se habían detenido, tal vez ya se le habían acabado. Sentía a la gente acercarse atrás suyo pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en este momento, solo deseaba escapar... ¡Escapar de ese dolor que le estrujaba el pecho dificultándole respirar!_

 _¿Acaso era mucho pedir? Ella no se merecía lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto podría terminar con esta tortura, lo dejaría atrás, el dolor, el llanto, la traición... Todo seria olvidado junto con ella._

 _Sus pies se movieron dispuestos a terminar con esto de una vez por todas, el frió viento le pego con fuerza en el rostro pero ya no había marcha atrás. Extendió sus brazos y justo cuando estaba por saltar una mano tomo con fuerza su brazo tirándola hacia la vereda._

 _Cayo en las piernas de un extraño completamente desorientada, una calidez la envolvió y sin pensarlo comenzó a forcejear tratando de deshacerse de ese agarre que la mantenía protegida de la lluvia_

 _-¡Suéltame! -gritaba con la voz corrompida a causa del llanto, el hombre la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho, hasta que los gritos de la joven pasaron a ser pequeños quejidos que explotaron en un llanto desgarrador_

 _-¿Quién eres? -susurro mirándolo por primera vez al joven quedándose paralizada al encontrar con unos hermosos ojos dorados._

 _El hombre sin decir ni una palabra levanto su mano y con delicadeza comenzó a secarle las lagrimas que caían de los ojos de la estupefacta mujer, antes de que una palabra saliera de su boca Rin se desmayo en los brazos de su salvador._

 ** _Xxxxxxx_**

 ** _Hola nuevamente mis queridos lectores, espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su agrado, les voy a ser sincera este escrito fue una improvisación o como a mí me gusta llamarle "Una explosión de ideas" me gusto bastante como quedo y decidí compartirlo con ustedes para saber su opinión al respecto._**

 ** _Realmente no sé si terminara siendo un one-shot o lo continuare, la verdad he estado realmente ocupada con mis estudios y el poco tiempo que me queda lo uso para dormir o para comer. Por eso mismo no he logrado escribir casi nada del nuevo capitulo de "Una simple doncella" (La escritora se va a un rincón de su cueva a llorar desconsoladamente) además del hecho de que mi mala suerte y el cambio de clima hizo que me enfermara logrando que quedara sin voz._**

 ** _Pero bueno como se dice en mi país "yerba mala nunca muere" se que dentro de algunos días y varios té con miel estaré como nueva, así que les pido que tengan paciencia a esta humilde servidora._**

 ** _Realmente deseo que este one-shot les haya gustado tanto como a mi, nos leemos pronto…Mena_**


End file.
